Amor a ciegas
by Antonardo Wonkannoilenni
Summary: esta historia se desarrolla en el instituto(la mayor parte), Antonardo y Dario comienzan a salir juntos como mejores amigos, pero lo que no sabe Dario es el amor que Antonardo siente por el, eso hace que casi rompa su amistad, pero por fin Dario se le declara (sale Clawd Wolf y una monstruita que siempre sale de extra)
1. Chapter 1 la revelacion

**Se terminó la primera clase y todos los ghouls corrieron a sus casas, Andel y Dario salieron casi hasta el final, pues se quedaron un rato platicando en el pasillo sobre la clase**

**- ustedes son nuevos - preguntó una monstruita que iba pasando por ahí**

**- si**

**- son hermanos-**

**Andel y Dario se quedaron callados**

**- pregunté que si son hermanos - dijo la monstruita muy molesta, pues no le contestaron**

**- si...**

**- no, somos amigos solamente- interrumpió Dario a Andel**

**- no es un juego, ponganse de acuerdo**

**- SOMOS AMIGOS SOLAMENTE**

**- Dario, no seas tan grosero con la chica**

**- bueno, chica, porque tanto interés por saber de nosotros**

**- bueno, es que yo me preguntaba si el rubio quería ser mi novio...**

**- NOOO, yo no quiero estar con una chica-**

**Andel cerró su casillero de un golpe, agarró a Dario de la mano y salieron deprisa**

**- Andel, por que te comportaste tan agresivo- preguntó Dario- la monstruita no estaba tan fea...**

**- tu no lo entenderías, es algo personal, no puedo decir...**

**- eres gay, verdad- preguntó Dario**

**- que... no... porque me haces tantas preguntas... debo irme...- Andel se puso rojo y salió corriendo del plantel**

**- Andel, vivimos en la misma casa... Y LA CASA NO QUEDA POR ALLÁ -**

**Andel se quedó parado en la esquina donde había un poste de luz**

**- si lo fuera, que pasaría, seguirías viviendo conmigo- preguntó Andel en voz muy baja con la cara agachada y viendo de reojo a Dario**

**- Andel, regresate inmediatamente, quiero hablar seriamente contigo**

**- ya no me llames Andel, a partir de hoy soy Antonardo... Antonardo Wonkannoilenni**

**- pero los apellidos de tu papá eran Wonkan Noilenni, porque los pones pegados...**

**- ENTIENDE, ÉSE VA A SER MÍ NOMBRE ARTÍSTICO**

**- bueno, no te enojes...**

**- PÚES NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR**

**- ok, Tony**

**- ANTONARDO, soy Antonardo, no Tony, por que no me llamo Antonio**

**- bueno, ya vámonos a la cas...-**

**en eso, sonó el celular de Dario, con una canción de Prince Royce**

**- Bueno... no, yo no estoy con un brujo... que... no, tampoco con un gato... tampoco vivo con un homosexual... COMO QUE ME ESTAN VIGILANDO... no, no salgo con un artista... ya, adiós**

**- quien era, porque te pusiste tan molesto**

**- eran mis padres, están molestos por que estoy saliendo contigo, pero tú solo eres mi amigo**

**- Dario, ahora que lo dices, yo también estoy preocupado, temo que mis padres se enteren y nos separen para siempre, yo no se que haría sin ti...**

**- no mames, Antonardo, hablas como si fuéramos amantes**

**- yo dije eso- preguntó Antonardo muy nervioso- jijiji, era una broma, como yo me iba a enamorar de ti, no somos iguales, cómo yo iba a enamorarme de alguien qué... que me salvó la vida y que esta conmigo todo el tiempo-**

**Dario se quedó sorprendido al ver que Antonardo se puso rojo y con los ojos brillosos al mencionar su acto heroico**

**- no se diga mas, Antonardo, todo me acaba de quedar claro**

**- que te quedó claro...**

**- de verdad estas enamorado de mí- preguntó Dario- es por eso que rechazaste a la monstruita aquélla, verdad-**

**Antonardo se quedó callado, agacho el rostro y fingió estar viéndose unos de sus rizos**

**- es eso, verdad... eres homosexual, verdad**

**- que vas a hacerme si te digo que si**

**- que, yo no haré nada...-**

**Antonardo se quedó admirado al escuchar eso de la boca de Dario**

**- ... sólo te tomaré por la cintura y te besaré en el cuello**

**- me harías eso de verdad- Antonardo se quedó con una cara de completa alegría**

**- no**

**llegaron a la casa de Antonardo, que era una casa de dos pisos, estilo gótico, fachada de concreto y una pesada puerta de madera que lucía tenebrosa, un jardín lleno de rosales y arbustos con una fuente en el centro**

**- Antonardo, creo que vamos a tomarnos distancia, no creo que esto sea sano para mí, y mucho menos para ti, te salve una vez, pero solo hasta ahí, no quiero que seamos novios**

**- yo no quiero que me dejes sólo, yo no se nada de esta vida, yo quiero que estés conmigo...**

**- tengo que irme, quede de verme en la cafetería con Julieta, MI NOVIA**

**- y yo que haré sólo, no conozco a nadie**

**- ponte a jugar, eres un niño de 9 años, haz algo que los niños normales de tu edad harían...-**

**Antonardo se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo, e inmediatamente agachó su cara, se había ofendido por lo que Dario le había dicho**

**- no, perdón por decirte eso, no fue mi intensión decirte anormal...**

**-VETE CON TU NOVIA, NO QUIERO VERTE, ERES UN INSENSIBLE- Antonardo se fue llorando a su cuarto de puro coraje**

**Dario se salió de la casa para quedarse de ver con Julieta**


	2. Chapter 2 la advertencia

**Pasó el día, comenzó a anochecer y Antonardo estaba mas preocupado por Dario que aun no llegaba y no había hecho su trabajo escolar.**

**- Dario, Dario, donde te has metido, mi querido amado, te espero aquí en el cuarto a la luz de la Luna-**

**en eso Antonardo escuchó unos pasos en la planta baja, y emocionado corrió pensando en que Dario ya había venido. al entrar a la cocina se quedó sorprendido al ver a unas sombras raras estaban ahí**

**- ninguno de ellos es Dario - murmuró Antonardo en voz baja - quienes son ustedes**

**- Andel, venimos por ti, no debes estar con ese chico, es hijo de unos extraterrestres, ellos son enemigos naturales de nosotros, ellos no creen en la hechicería y nos tachan de analfabetas**

**- no, yo no voy a regresar con ustedes, yo lo amo y eso no cambiará ni aunque me encierren en lo más alto de la torre de un castillo con dragones de guardias**

**- te vamos a llevar quieras o no**

**- nooooooo- gritó Antonardo desesperadamente**

**los brujos agarraron a Antonardo del brazo y lo jalonearon hasta el patio, de allí lo treparon a una de las escobas y volaron a toda velocidad**

**- cómo que estas enamorado de ése muchacho, no vale la pena**

**- quiero irme de aquí, yo lo amo a el y nada ni nadie nos separará...**

**- ese muchacho ya está casado...**

**- nooooo, eso es una calumnia, Dario no es así...**

**- sólo esta jugando contigo, el no te ama**

**- no me mientan, ustedes no saben nada de mi amado... aaayy- Elly agarró a Antonardo del cabello- deja de decirle así, el no es tu amado, el no debe estar en tu camino-**

**Antonardo se soltó de Elly y se lanzó al precipicio, en eso iba regresando Dario de la cafetería cuando de pura casualidad le cayó Antonardo en los brazos**

**- oh, mi querido príncipe, mi dulce amado, eres mi héroe**

**- qué... cómo... de dónde te lanzaste**

**- es una laaarga historia, vamos, mi amor, vamos a cenar a un restaurant, y también celebremos que por fin vamos a firmar un nuevo contrato ahora con una disquera...**

**- una disquera, cuál es - preguntó Dario**

**- en la cena te lo contaré todo-**

**Dario y Antonardo tomaron un taxi y se fueron al restaurante más caro y lujoso de la ciudad**

**- Dario, y sí hiciste tu trabajo**

**- no, no le hace, yo no puedo reprobar por que yo ya terminé la escuela, solo estoy asistiendo por ti**

**- ah, ok, bueno, como decía, la disquera con la que voy a firmar contrato es la Monster Music, la mas reconocida de esta ciudad, la misma que maneja la Monster TV, por lo tanto tendré doble oportunidad en el medio artístico: de cantante y de actor, pero como aún soy menor de edad, mi trabajo será dedicado a los niños**

**- que bien, por lo general nadie se lanza como artista exclusivo para niños, pues los niños y jóvenes artistas prefieren cantar o actuar como los adultos...**

**- la verdad yo pensé en rechazarlo, pero después recordé lo que me dijiste, acerca de vivir mi momento y disfrutar de todas las experiencias, así que decidí aceptar, ahora que puedo, pues este es mi momento y debo gozarlo, porque después me volveré viejo y arrugado, lamentandome por no haber probado esa experiencia**

**- pues si es cierto, lo bueno es que tu si sabes aprovechar el momento-**

**en eso llega el mesero y les entrega el menú, después de que ellos deciden, el mesero se les acerca y les ofrece una botella de vodka**

**- no, graci...**

**- si, mesero, dejenos esta botella- interrumpió Dario a Antonardo. el mesero les dejó la botella de vodka y se retiró**

**- porque le dijiste que nos dejara la botella, somos menores de edad...**

**- no, yo no soy tan menor, tengo los 17 años, dentro de dos meses cumpliré los 18**

**- y que hay de mí, yo apenas pasé los 9 años**

**- ya vámonos a la casa, allá la beberemos-**

**Antonardo pagó la cuenta en la caja mientras Dario pedía un coche para irse a casa. llegando a casa, Dario le sirvió una copa de vodka a Antonardo y otra para él, Antonardo se negó a tomarse la copa, pero Dario lo agarró de la cabeza y lo obligó a tomarse toda la botella de vodka. con las copas demás, Antonardo y Dario comenzaron a besarse por todo el cuarto hasta que después terminaron durmiendo sobre la mesa del comedor**

**- Dario, que pasó anoche, me duele la cabeza, siento mucho mareo, necesito ir a vomitar, no me siento bien**

**- no hables tan fuerte, solo tomate una pastilla para el dolor y ya, no pasará nada grave**

**- NOOO, la firma del contrato es en una hora y me siento muy mal, y la escuela, ni se diga, no podré llegar a tiempo**

**- no te preocupes, esto saldrá bien**


	3. Chapter 3 el antinatural

**llegaron a la firma del contrato, Antonardo llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros y un sombrero, para cubrir su rostro de embriaguez, y un abrigo negro para cubrirse del frío, mientras Dario solo portaba unos lentes negros**

**- entonces este es el contrato que debo firmar- preguntó Antonardo - podría leerlo...**

**-usted debe leerlo, sr. Wonkan Noilenni...**

**- yo no soy un señor, el señor Wonkan Noilenni era mi padre, yo soy Antonardo Wonkannoilenni, y aun soy joven**

**- bueno, señor joven...**

**- ji ji ji, señor joven, qué locura es esa, no se puede ser señor si es joven, o ser joven si es señor**

**- Antonardo, tu sólo firma el contrato y ya**

**- ay, bueno, lo voy a firmar, sólo quería romper el hielo y la tensión-**

**Antonardo firmó el contrato y de ahí se fueron a la escuela en una limusina que les regaló el jefe de la compañí llegaron a la escuela, todos los ghouls se quedaron sorprendidos, pues nadie llegaba en limusina al instituto.**

**- QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO- dijo Antonardo muy molesto- ACASO NUNCA HABÍAN VISTO A DOS CHICOS SALIENDO JUNTOS EN UNA LIMUSINA**

**- Antonardo, no...**

**- no me digas ANTONARDO, llámame Anto**

**- ya, pues, como sea, no seas así, la vista es muy natural**

**- es que me molesta que todos nos vean como unos bichos raros**

**- no lo hacen, tu eres el que cree que todo esta en tu contra, tu eres el sospechoso**

**- yo no soy sospechoso**

**- si lo eres, sabes que estas haciendo mal...**

**- yo no soy malvado**

**- sí, estas en contra de la naturaleza, tu eres brujo y quieres ser artista, tu eres un chico y quieres comportarte como un adulto, eres hombre y te gusta un hombre, eres un humano y te comportas como un gato, los enemigos de tus padres son extraterrestres y vives con el hijo de sus enemigos**

**- es porque yo así soy y nada me hará cambiar**

**- por lo menos disimula un poco tu forma de ser**

**- YO NO QUIERO CAMBIAR-**

**Antonardo se fue molesto y con un campo de fuerza empujando a todo aquél que se le atravesara en el camino, con sus ojos lanzando llamaradas, pisando recio que casi hundía toda parte donde pisaba**

**- oye compañero - se acercó Clawd Wolf a Dario - que pasó con tú chica**

**- él es un niño**

**- es un chico- preguntó Clawd sorprendido- creí que era mujer**

**- ganas no le faltan- murmuró Dario**

**- ah, ya que estas aquí, dime que onda con los equipos de deportes en la escuela, puedo inscribirme y con quien- preguntó Dario**

**- yo te ayudo a meterte en un equipo, siempre hay lugar para uno más**

**- y que hay de mi amigo**

**- el también puede**

**- bueno, es que él no es amante de los deportes, pero quiero que se inscriba en algún curso extracurricular para que se distraiga un poco**

**- bueno, eso apenas es como para que se informe de algo que le guste**

**- bueno, gracias por informarme, este es el segundo día de asistencia-**

**Dario se fue a su salón y allí se sentó al lado de Antonardo**


	4. Chapter 4 el noviazgo

**Dario regresó a la casa y vio como Antonardo estaba en la cama viendo un álbum de fotos y llorando**

**- que pasa, Anto**

**- él era lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo extraño**

**- ya no llores**

**- era la única persona que me comprendía, quiero irme a donde está él**

**- no digas eso, Anto, tienes mucho por vivir**

**- mí vida es un fiasco, quiero volver a nacer**

**- que tú vida es un fiasco... sí, ja,ja como no-murmuró Dario con tono sarcástico- tienes más de lo que crees**

**- que tengo, soy un bicho raro**

**- tienes una carrera artística, tienes una casa, una escuela... pero sobre todo, me tienes a mí también**

**- tú dijiste que no somos pareja, que tú ya tienes una novia...**

**- ya no-**

**al escuchar esto, Antonardo se quedó sorprendido**

**- que pasó con Julieta**

**- ella y yo rompimos el día que fui a la cafetería**

**- y por que**

**- ella se enamoró de un chico japonés**

**- oh, lo lamento**

**- algo curioso de ese día y que no te conté...**

**- que pasó, mi amo... amigo**

**- bueno, rogué por que cayera a mis brazos alguien que fuera a ser realmente mi pareja para toda la vida...**

**- y que pasó**

**- en ese momento exacto caíste del cielo y yo te atrapé**

**- ah, ya recordé, me lancé por que mis padres ya me querían llevar lejos de ti...-**

**Dario le tapó la boca a Antonardo**

**- no entiendes**

**- no**

**- tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos**

**- que emocionante-Anto comenzó a brincar por todo el cuarto de alegría**

**- ya, Anto, deja de brincar, lo siguiente te importa más pero cierra esos hermosos ojos rojos y grandes- Dario se puso detrás de Antonardo y le tapó los ojos con un paliacate (pañoleta)**

**- ok, pero dime que...- Dario le agarró la mano a Antonardo y le puso un anillo, de los que salen en las maquinitas de a peso, pero anillo en fin... le quitó el trapo de los ojos, Antonardo abrió los ojos y vio el anillo, no era lo más hermoso, pero el significado era lo que importaba**

**- no pude comprarte el anillo que yo quería para ti, pero con este te pregunto... quieres ser mi pareja para toda la vida- Anto se puso rojo, los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos, brillosos y llenos de lágrimas por la emoción**

**- acepto-Antonardo brinco a los brazos de Dario y comenzó a llorar de felicidad**

**cuando llegaron al instituto, se volvieron a topar con aquella monstruita que se le había declarado a Antonardo (ella no es de las conocidas, pero sí sale en monster high como extra, es una de color rosa y orejas arriba, tiene el pelo morado o azul corto y con fleco, creo que es de las gatas, en internet aparece como Catia Furry, pero en la serie no dicen su nombre) **

**- oye, chico, entonces que dices, si vas a ser mi novio o no-**

**Antonardo volteo a ver a Dario**

**- lamento haberte respondido así la otra vez, pero no puedo ser tu novio, estoy saliendo con alguien**

**- wow, y quien es la afortunada-**

**Anto y Dario se voltearon a ver entre ellos, ella se quedó anonadada**

**- oh, ya entiendo... ustedes andan saliendo, lamento mi intromisión**

**- no te ofendas, tu puedes tener un novio dentro de poco**

**- es cierto, chicos, va a haber una fiesta mañana en la noche, la directora le concedió la petición a la anfitriona de la fiesta: Cleo de Nile**

**- Cleo de Nile, pero están todos invitados o que, es que yo no la conozco**

**- es una fiesta de la escuela, sólo que ella la organizó**

**- oh, si iremos, a que hora es**

**- a las nueve de la noche tienen que estar aquí para tomar lista y a las nueve y media iniciar-**

**pasó el día escolar rápidamente, a la salida Antonardo y Dario se fueron a la casa**

**- y como piensas ir a la fiesta**

**- yo igual**

**- ay, Dario, no se te ocurre cambiar de look**

**- no, y tú**

**- bueno, yo...**

**- comienza con una dieta**

**- no, lo que yo quería es...**

**- por que no te adelgazas con un hechizo**

**- no... oye, Dario, que buena idea, cambiar mi imagen con magia, solo para la fiesta de mañana**

**- mejor con una cirugía y un cambio de look-**

**Dario llevó a Antonardo con el Dr. Chud, allí se toparon con la hija del doctor, Melanni Montserrat**

**- oye, esta tu papá**

**- sí, fue a cagar- Dario y Antonardo se quedaron con cara de asco- no se crean, esta tragando**

**- así le hablas a tú papá**

**- sí, así hablamos en casa, sin rodeos**

**- oh, ok**


	5. Chapter 5 el cambio de look

**llegó el Dr. Chud y se llevó a Antonardo a un quirófano para hacerle una liposucción, al terminar, se lo llevó Dario a casa para que descansara.**

**al día siguiente, Dario le tiñó el cabello a Antonardo de sus colores favoritos, cosa que combinaban con sus ojos rojos, como Anto ya tenía el cabello largo, se le veía bonito, pero parecía más una chica.**

**llegaron al instituto en su limusina, cuando bajaron, todos los ghouls voltearon a verlos, pues Antonardo lucia diferente.**

**- Dario, me veo bien... todos me están viendo y me asusta tantas miradas sobre mí**

**- no pasa nada, te ves bien-**

**en eso pasó aquella monstruita y al ver a Antonardo, se sorprendió**

**- wow, chico, te ves fantabuloso**

**- gracias...**

**- aunque así como que pareces más una chica**

**- esa es la idea...**

**- te pareces a una compañera que se llama Draculaura**

**- ah**

**- no la conoces**

**- no, por lo general no me fijo en los demás cuando estoy en clase**

**- bueno, chao- ella se despidió y se fue al salón**

**- Dario, creo que este look me está gustando mucho, revela más lo que soy**

**- ey, sí, al rato te dirán pedofilo, ja,ja,ja- habló Dario con tonada burlesca**

**- porque lo dices- preguntó Anto molesto**

**- nada, olvidalo**

**- dime porque**

**- pues por que eres el hijo de la bruja de Blair**

**- no entiendo**

**- por eso digo que lo olvides, el tema no tiene nada que ver-**

**Antonardo se le acercó a Dario, lo agarró de la cara y le dio un beso en la boca frente a las miradas de los demás ghouls**

**- explicame, please**

**- bueno, por que se rumora que tú madre invitaba a los niños de Blair a su casa y que les daba dulces...**

**- y...**

**- bueno, no es por eso, contento- le gritó Dario**

**- entonces por que lo dices- preguntó Antonardo muy alterado**

**- por que pareces Michael Jackson-**

**Antonardo se quedó sorprendido, aunque aún no lograba entender**

**- ah, ok, aún explicamelo**

**- no, ya vámonos al salón, Antonardo Jackson Kedward**

**- YAAAA, DARIO, DEJA DE REÍRTE DE MÍ**

**- yo que culpa tengo de que te parezcas a él**

**- tú me cambiaste de look, lo recuerdas- Anto volteó a ver a Dario a los ojos con una mirada desafiante**

**- es cierto, pero no pensé que parecerías Michael Jackson-**

**entró al salón y allí un maestro lo pasó al frente(este maestro es un tritón)**

**- ghouls, tenemos un nuevo alumno, di tu nombre y quienes son tus padres**

**- maestro, yo...**

**- por cierto, donde está el niño gato, el rubio regordete -todos los ghouls comenzaron a reírse, Antonardo torció sus ojos- que bueno que no vino ese niño, es muy tedioso trabajar con un gato en clase, nunca me han gustado los gatos**

**- maestro...**

**- que**

**- yo soy Andel Antonardo Wonkan Noilenni**

**- y quienes son tus padres**

**- soy el mismo niño gato de cabello rubio y regordete... Y YA ME QUIERO SENTAR**

**- y que pasó con tú aspecto**

**- cambié de look, me enfadé de parecer sólo un gato, puedo ir a sentarme**

**- si, toma asiento-**

**Anto se fue a sentar a un lado de Dario**

**pasó la clase y todos se fueron a sus casas, Antonardo y Dario llegaron a casa y se pusieron a comer la comida que había hecho Antonardo**

**- Dario, podemos ir al centro comercial, quiero comprar ropa nueva**

**- por...**

**- para la fiesta de la noche, quiero lucir de lo mejor, sin perder mí estilo perfectamente imperfecto, lucir fantabuloso**

**- deja de hablar como los demás monstruos, te ves patético**

**- yo solo quiero integrarme mejor**

**- pues no, te ves sobreactuado**

**- quiero integrarme al grupo**

**- se natural, se únicamente tú**

**- bueno, trataré, pero ya vámonos al centro**

**- no vas a acabar de comer**

**- no tengo hambre, además ya no me gusta la carne**

**- aparte de vegetariano, anoréxico**

**- sí, pues, ya vámonos-**

**Antonardo se compró mucha ropa, por lo general del mismo estilo: trajes tipo tuxedo, pantalones de vestir, botines, sombreros de copa y lentes tipo de aviador, aparte unos labiales rojo carmesí y rubí, delineadores negros, rubores rosa pastel, bases ivory, sombras en tonos rosas, negros y púrpuras, y unas mascaras para pestañas color negro... mientras que Dario solo compro unos tenis deportivos café, un pantalón de camuflaje estilo militar, una camiseta color amarillo pollo y una gorra de reggaetonero**

**- Dario, solo vas a comprar esas cosas**

**- si, para la fiesta**

**- yo vi que tus pantalones están desgarrados y tus camisetas están todas feas y deslavadas, ya no tienes ropa buena, y todos los tenis están rotos de las suelas**

**- me aguantarán por cuatro meses**

**- CUATRO MESES CON SÓLO UN PAR DE TENIS, UNA CAMISETA Y UN PANTALÓN**

**- sí, ya vámonos a casa**


End file.
